herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chrono
Chrono (クロノ Kurono?) is a demon and the main male protagonist of Chrono Crusade. Appearance Like all his kind, Chrono has the ability to take more than one form. He displays three in the series: a child form, an adult form and a demon form. In order to preserve Rosette's time, Chrono most frequently appears in his child form, a boy approximately twelve or thirteen with an olive complexion, large crimson eyes, pointed ears and sharp canine teeth. His long violet hair is generally tied back in a braid with a yellow ribbon. He wears a red band over his forehead and a red tailcoat and shorts decorated with gold embellishments. Beneath it he sports a white dress shirt and a tie. He also wears black tights, high white socks and brown shoes. In his lesser-seen adult form, Chrono takes on the appearance of a handsome young man with features very akin to his juvenile form. His hair, however, extends only to the nape of his neck. He is tall and well-built, and wears a poncho and pants with heavy black boots. When Rosette releases the seal, Chrono reverts to his true demon form. In this state he bears great resemblance to his adult form. His eyes turn gold, markings appear on his cheeks and three gem-like symbols become visible on his forehead. His hair extends into a seemingly prehensile spine-like appendage, and dark bat-like wings sprout from his back. His muscular chest is left revealed. The stubs where his horns once fit are visible above his ears. Chrono was in his child form when he first encountered Rosette and Joshua, but wore a poncho much like the one he donned while working alongside Magdalene, Aion and the Sinners. Personality Chrono displays characteristics quite uncommon for a demon. He is gentle, friendly, has a good sense of humor and is fiercely loyal. He rarely allows himself to get upset or angry, but appears to have difficulty controlling himself if his friends are put in danger, particularly Rosette. He will never hesitate to place himself in damaging positions of it means protecting his companions, and if further provoked he will transform into his demon form. To this point, Chrono is constantly at war with his true nature, which he desperately tries to reject and deny. Despite his amiable persona, he appears persistently influenced by guilt for his actions and mistakes, both past and present. He blames himself for Mary Magdalane's tragic death, and is perpetually regretful for stealing time from his contractor, Rosette. Only if the situation is truly demanding will Chrono allow Rosette to unleash his seal. When he lets his temper get the best of him, he breaks the seal himself, but displays further guilt afterward. Chrono is kind and helpful to most individuals, but is only truly open with Rosette, with whom he shares a mutually-beneficial bond. He is understandably irritated by her constant stubbornness and hot-headed behavior, but is extremely affectionate toward her. He is easily flustered by flirtation and humorous advances, for example when Rosette flaunted her figure in a tight pink dress. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Demons